Para Twilight Sparkle
by MissManga19
Summary: 'Tal vez me arrepienta de escribir estas palabras…' O tal vez no, pero Sunset Shimmer solo tenía una cosa en su cabeza los últimos días: volver a casa.


_**Para Twilight Sparkle…**_

'' _Tal vez me arrepienta de escribir estas palabras…'' O tal vez no, pero Sunset Shimmer solo tenía una cosa en su cabeza los últimos días: volver a casa._

Capítulo único.

'' _Recuerdo cuando era una pequeña, los días eran eternos mientras leía libros de fantasías sobre princesas temerosas de vivir, al igual que yo…''_ su mano izquierda apoyaba el pesado libro en el cual escribía esas palabras que salían desde su corazón, su mano derecha en cambio, le pedía internamente parar en cada letra como advirtiéndole que era un error hacerlo. Y es que a pesar de los últimos años que pasó aprendiendo sobre la amistad de la mano de cinco chicas fantásticas, no podía evitar el sentimiento incrustado en su garganta como piedra, y era regresar a su hogar. Sus piernas ya no se tambaleaban como antes en los primeros momentos en los que se acostumbró a encerrarse en un cuerpo que no era el de ella y no podía utilizar su magia especial de unicornio.

Y vivir en un mundo donde no era nadie.

Puede ser esa una de las muchas razones por la que decidió actuar así en primer lugar, ganándose un puesto en la cadena alimenticia de la popularidad… o así le llaman algunas chicas, en cualquier caso, su vida no había sido fácil desde el principio. Desde mucho antes de atravesar ese portal hasta obtener otra vida, ella se envolvió de codicia y odio.

'' _Pero todo eso cambió cuando conocí a Celestia… y a su preciosa bondad. Ella no solo me enseñó de cómo portar mi magia y moldearla, también me enseñó algo más preciado que eso, y era…''_ la respiración se volvía más agitada cada vez que recordaba como en marcos antiguos en su mente los momentos dulces y agradables que pasó con su antigua mentora. La misma que le mostró el sol radiante en cada chispa que salió de su cuerno, pintándolo de un amarillo que le llamó felicidad que luego con el paso de la envidia se mezcló con el rojo infierno, que ella misma tiñó como traición. Para ese entonces no entendía su Cutie Mark, claro.

'' _La alegría de ser feliz sin necesidad de objetos materiales ni cosas pasajeras. Como el sol que sigue brillando aunque las nubes tapen su luz… Pero yo me cegué…''_ Mordió su labio inferior para tratar de detener los pequeños jadeos que inconscientemente salieron de su boca, en este momento más que nunca necesitaba a una amiga, pero aunque sabía que las chicas estarían dispuestas a ayudarla, nadie más que Twilight entendería la situación. La soledad en el atardecer en la escuela era inmensa, los corredores estaban completamente vacíos, así como las aulas. Ella solo decidió permanecer sentada en un pupitre cualquiera al lado del gran ventanal que le recordaba lo idéntico que era el cielo a esta hora en este mundo y en el de ella. _''Me cegué con toda la riqueza que podría obtener si me convertía en algo mejor que ella, algo más que ser princesa, algo más que ser una alicornio… en ser eterna y poderosa, en poder conquistar todo lo que Celestia nunca se ha atrevido, pero nunca me lo permitiría, por eso dejó de confiar en mí…''_

Sus lágrimas por fin encontraron el camino para salir y correr por sus mejillas rojas de impotencia. El lápiz esperaba tranquilamente, mientras que ella buscaba las palabras correctas que muestren el estado de arrepentimiento en el que su corazón está. Como aquel día en el que los ojos azules de Flash la siguieron con indignación después de haberle despreciado sus sentimientos, ese azul tan profundo que le dijeron tantas cosas y a la vez él no dijo nada. Ese acto tan sencillo que pudo destrozar a alguien tan fácilmente.

'' _Y este mundo… en este mundo…''_ Aún guarda en su memoria las palabras tan crueles que le dijo a su mentora después de que vanidosamente intentara obtener poder a las malas, y Celestia supo que nunca pararía. Su corazón era tan negro como la eterna oscuridad del deseo corrompido _. ''Lo perdí todo. Todas las cosas que acumulé el resto de mi vida, tantas fotos en mi mente de su sonrisa celestial orgullosa de mí, el esfuerzo de mis padres por brindarme la educación que ellos nunca tuvieron, la confianza en mí misma, el cariño, el respeto… la magia… aquí ya no era alguien. Aquí era nadie…''_ Cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras que sus dientes se apretaban contra su estado débil y vulnerable, su cabello largo y bicolor le hizo compañía a sus mejillas mojadas cuando varias hebras estorbaron su camino. Sentía las manos frías como si tuviera témpanos de hielo a su alrededor, y el silencio que tanto le recordó lo sola que estaba.

Sunset Shimmer se rompía.

'' _Y pensé que buscar las cosas que nunca podría tener aquí también lograría algo, pero solo empeoré las cosas… siempre termino arruinando lo que más aprecio…''_ No sabía qué reacción tendría Twilight cuando leyera esto, o si existía alguna cosa que ella pudiera hacer para arreglar todo y volver a ser esa extraña pequeña que no sabía qué hacer con su vida, cuando los cuentos de príncipes era su cosa favorita en el mundo y la ingenuidad de sus pequeños cascos querer descubrir todo.

Cuando pensaba en sus cascos, mirando al mismo tiempo sus manos hechos puños que guardaban tantos momentos fallidos y vergüenza, no podía impedir que algo en su interior se revolviera, añorando el cálido olor de las mantas de su cama, y la mirada tierna de su madre mientras le trenzaba la melena con su magia, las mañanas con ojeras y tazas de té de hojas de cereza, el favorito de su mentora. Extrañaba su hogar, pero sabía que era imposible que le permitan volver, pero debía intentarlo _. ''Pero sé que ahora gracias a ti… pude entender todo. Cuando viniste aquí y me mostraste con la misma sonrisa que Celestia me regaló aquel día que se hizo mi maestra, la misma sonrisa que tú me regalaste cuando te quería quitar todo lo que anhelaste… yo…''_ Hizo una pausa para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la presencia de tantas lágrimas y así ver a través de ellas el sol ocultarse lentamente. La ventana reflejó su rostro, cubierto de tristeza y felicidad, ahora agregando los recuerdos de su propio enojo e insatisfacción con uno de felicidad y compañía. La felicidad de esas cinco extrañas y únicas chicas que tuvo el privilegio de conocer, y la compañía de ellas. Las tardes que pasaba sola en el mismo salón que está ahora, las pasaba con las peleas de una chica de pelo multicolor con otra que nunca se quita el sombrero, los susurros de la tierna niña que ama los animales y las risas estruendosas de alguien que le encanta festejar, todo adornado con el encanto de la moda. Es hasta cómico describirlo así, pero era lo que sentía cuando estaba con ellas… y toda la historia cambia cuando estaba con Twilight… ' _'Cielos, estoy tan contenta de haberte conocido, a ti y a tus amigas… nunca se me acabarán las palabras para agradecerles quien soy yo hoy.''_

Twilight era alguien difícil de entender. Si la hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias, cuando ella tenía maldad en donde debía haber algo más, jamás se hubiera dado cuenta de lo tan hermosa que es ella. Y eso, de alguna forma, le asustaba. Porque si no fuera por el cambio repentino de hogar, de alma y de ser, tal vez jamás hubiera tenido la dicha de valorar su amistad.

'' _Es por eso que escribo estas cosas, perdón si transmito sentimientos erróneos… eso es porque a pesar de todo, sigo siendo triste… y lo soy porque…''_

Si tal vez nunca la hubiera conocido, no sabría sobre la amistad…

'' _es porque…''_

Ni el perdón…

'' _Quiero volver a casa…''_

Y tal vez nunca sería la chica que es ahora.

'' _Y creo que estoy lista para regresar.''_

Finalizando ahora con las últimas lágrimas en su rostro que le hicieron compañía a las últimas palabras escritas, Sunset Shimmer lo entendió más que nunca, la amistad es verdadera… puede cambiar todo lo que toca y volverlo hermoso solo con lealtad, generosidad, risa, amabilidad, honestidad y claro… magia.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a ti que tomaste tu tiempo en leer este pequeña historia. Me encanta Sunset, y algo me dijo que debajo de esa confianza había tristeza y… no lo sé, me emocioné.

Tengo mil historias más que no publico por miedo. Aún así, gracias.


End file.
